


Glitch in the Switch

by the_redhead_who_writes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, But I Love This Trope, F/M, Jacksepticeye egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Personality Swap, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, YouTube, there are plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_redhead_who_writes/pseuds/the_redhead_who_writes
Summary: "When a prank goes wrong, you're left with two powerful Egos in the wrong bodies. Sorta..." Dear reader, have you ever wondered what Anti and Dark would be like with their personalities swapped? Well, you're about to find out!





	Glitch in the Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "The Adventures of Antiplier and Darksepticeye" my latest story is a classic: the old bodyswap trope! I was inspired by a ton of different artworks I found online, so I thought I'd throw my hat in the ring and give it a shot. And what started out as a quick drabble spiralled into this monster of a piece and inspired this (http://the-redhead-who-writes.tumblr.com/post/177606733267/ish7ar-colored-sketch-commission-for) fantastic commission by @ish7ar on Tumblr! 
> 
> Please enjoy the following hilarity with a dash of heat thrown in for good measure!

Getting a little peace and quiet when living with a demon was a rare treat. Double that, and you’re generally lucky _ever_ to have two minutes alone. So, whenever that occasion did arise, you were quick to take advantage of it.

Anti and Dark had both gone out for the day; Anti to be pestered by Marvin about some new trick he’d wanted to try, and Dark to discuss “business” as he liked to put it. This left you the afternoon to do as you pleased, and that meant finally curling up and finishing the last few chapters of the crime novel you’d been reading.

Or… so you’d hoped.

It felt like you had barely gotten settled on the couch, a fresh mug of tea steaming beside you when the phone rang on its dock behind your head. You huffed, leaning over to grab it with your free hand.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N)! Oh good, you’re ok,” Marvin’s voice said on a rushed breath, sounding haggard on the other end of the line.

“Marvin?” you asked, confused. “What’s-?”

“Listen, there’s no time. Are you alone?”

You frowned. “Yeah… Dark is at the office, and I thought Anti was with you.”

A groan, and the sound of hurried walking.

“He was, but that’s not important right now. You need to get over here.”

“W-What? Why?” you questioned, concerned at the Magician’s panicked tone.

“I-shit, I messed up, (Y/N)!” Marvin blurted. “Anti wanted me to try out this spell, but I-I’d never done it before and-”

The rest of the sentence was cut off by high-pitched static, and the lights in the house began to flicker; Anti’s all-too-familiar tell.

“Marvin?”

No reply, the phone seemingly dead. Suddenly footsteps appeared upstairs, breaking the silence and making you jump.

“Anti? Hey, everything ok?” you called up, dropping the phone back on its stand.

There was no response as the steps moved down the hall.

“Marvin just called, and he sounded kinda freaked out. Did something happen?”

More silence, and you rolled your eyes.

Your boyfriend, ever the Drama Queen.

By this point, it was pretty clear you could kiss your peaceful afternoon goodbye, so you closed your book and stretched, preparing for the inevitable meltdown.

“Don't tell me Marvin turned himself into a cat again,” you teased, tossing aside the blanket you’d had wrapped around your legs. “You didn’t leave him at the pound like last time, did you?”

Still, no answer as the footsteps turned the corner, echoing off the kitchen tile. You tried again, getting to your feet to place your half-finished book back on its shelf.

“So… what were you two working on? Marvin was pretty cryptic about it on the phone.”

The steps dulled to a soft thud as they stepped into the carpeted space with you, and your lips twitched as cool hands wormed their way around your waist, pulling you close.

You leaned back into the familiar hold.

“You’re being awfully quiet,” you scoffed, turning away from the bookshelf in the embrace. “What, did Schneep stitch your mouth sh-”

The sentence died in your throat, your jaw dropping as you gaped wide-eyed. The person standing in front of you… Well, you _thought_ it was Anti?

He had his face, the usual shock of green hair. But instead of the uncontrollable mess he typically favoured, it was styled neatly, swept away from his face in smooth, attractive layers. And his eyes, usually bright with manic energy, now observed you affectionately behind a pair of dark-framed glasses. They looked… designer?!

You were taken aback, unaware of Anti owning anything beyond his usual cotton t-shirts, let alone designer brands.

The glasses weren’t the only brand name item in this new look either; an expertly tailored black suit jacket sat over a pristine, white, button-up shirt. Dark pants, dress shoes, a matching green tie; even the jagged scars on his neck were faded, looking almost healed against the strange, grey-hued skin of his throat.

The change was dramatic; his presence engulfed you, radiating poise and regal strength.

“A-Anti?” you stuttered, and his response was an arched brow.

“Yes, my dear?”

Your eyes bugged. Hearing the term ‘dear’ out of Anti’s mouth was as rare as ‘please’!

“Um… you’re home early…” you said, dumbfounded.

Anti ( _maybe?_ ) sighed, his hand sliding up the length of your body to settle at your cheek. The move was startlingly familiar, yet alien.

“That foolhardy Magician could barely perform a half-decent card trick. Why I assumed him to be of any use is beyond me.”

“...Uh-huh…”

It was Anti’s voice alright; there was no mistaking that Irish accent. But it was softer now, more composed. He spoke eloquently, and you leaned closer, drawn in despite your better judgement.

Did Dark have something to do with this? Or maybe was it one of the other Septiceye egos; it wouldn’t be the first time Anti lost a bet to his housemates.

Your reeling thoughts were interrupted when Anti moved his hand to cup your chin, tilting your face upward. His thumb lightly pressed on your bottom lip, eyeing you intently.

“A minor setback. It won’t affect the plans I’ve already set in motion.”

You had no idea how to respond to _that_ , but it turned out you didn’t have to because suddenly Anti dipped his head, capturing your lips. His mouth was firm and cool, dominating the kiss with unhurried skill and cunning sensuality.

A delicious shiver ran down your spine, coupled with a surge of adrenaline that left you dizzy in all the _best_ ways. Your face burned with the heat Anti’s touch inspired, odd wardrobe change be damned. You relaxed your lips against his, heart beating wildly in your chest at the strange whirlwind of events.

Anti hummed appreciatively. He curled his free hand tightly around your waist as you reached up to trace along his jawline, fingertips scraping over faint stubble.

In the back of your mind, a voice whispered a warning about your boyfriend’s out-of-character behaviour. But with the way Anti was kissing you, rational thought might as well have been a world away.

Your body eagerly crowded closer, trailing a hand up his arm. It wasn’t like him to wear long sleeves, and you missed the feel of his muscles tensing and rippling under your touch.

By the time he pulled away, you were flushed and panting. Anti smirked, leaning down to place a kiss below your ear.

“I expect the mongrel won’t be back for some time. And it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity... Don’t you agree, pet?”

Your smile was dazed, his silky tone and sinful promise leaving you weightless in his arms.

That was when your eyes flicked down, and shock spilled through your veins like ice water.

Anti’s gauges were gone.

You jerked back out of his hold, flattening yourself against the wall and adopting a defensive position.

“Who the hell are you?” you spat, and the man blinked slowly, shocked at your outburst.

He righted himself before slowly repeating, “‘Who... am I’?”

You swallowed tightly, bile rising in your throat at the realization that you’d just _kissed_ _a total stranger_.

“I-I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here, but you’d better quit it with the shitty impersonation before my _real_ boyfriend gets back.”

His posture stiffened, then Not-Anti’s brows furrowed, affronted. He adjusted the cuffs of his shirt, a set of onyx cufflinks gleaming against the fabric.

“And what do you mean by that?”

You resisted the urge to flinch. Now clear-headed, it was unsettling hearing Anti’s voice lacking its usual hyper, glitchy twinge.

Instead, you sputtered out a nervous laugh. “Wow. You obviously didn’t do your homework on _my_ Anti, so you'd better get to explaining what you did with him, or I swear-”

Concern and impatience now etched Not-Anti’s features, and he moved with inhuman speed to clasp your wrists tightly in place, holding you still in front of him.

“What the devil are you talking about, (Y/N)? I’m right here!”

His words were sharp, and your chest tightened at seeing Anti’s face twisted in distress. Despite that, you stood your ground and got ready to run, when an eerie chuckle rang out, echoing off the walls.

Your temples throbbed as a familiar pressure began to build around you, and the giggles only grew louder.

As laughter spilled from every corner of the room, shadows stretched to blanket the space in darkness.

Then, a voice.

“Trouble in paradise, eh, Sparky?”

Phantom hands reached out, and you found yourself being pulled from Anti’s grip against another body, this one noticeably warmer. Energy prickled across your skin as hot breath teased the back of your neck.

“Is the big bad Glitch acting up, Kitten? Does he need a time out~?”

_Kitten?_

You whipped around, meeting a pair of smug brown eyes, familiar but not.

“Dark?!” you squeaked, though you knew you weren’t quite right.

This Dark was all smiles, his smirk razor sharp while his wild, obsidian gaze raked over you. The usually pallid, grey complexion of his skin was now a healthy, glowing tan.

You’d always teased about wanting to see a little colour in his cheeks, but with his hair a tangled mess, his dark jeans ( _jeans?!_ ) torn at the knees and spatters of crimson smeared across his face and hands, he was as ragged as you’d ever seen him.

Even more concerning were the crude, deep slashes across his neck that were still trickling blood into his shirt collar.

He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest though, eagerly palming the slope of your spine and ass. “What’s the matter, babe? Anti got his bolts in a twist?”

His voice was still the same; a chaotic overlap of words when he spoke. But now his laugh was heartier, ringing with a depth far beyond anything remotely natural.

Gone was his usual controlled demeanour, replaced by… well, you really had no clue.

Dark giggled (yes, actually _giggled_ ), sliding his hands into the back pockets of your jeans and sharply yanking you closer.

Your hands came up reflexively against his chest, the fabric of his tight-fitting dark t-shirt soft under your touch. It definitely wasn’t something you’d ever seen in his closet before. In fact, it seemed like something more suited for-

Your jaw dropped open once again, sucking in a shocked breath. Your eyes slowly travelled up to his ears, and the newly pierced gauges confirmed your _insane_ conclusion.

“You-you’re telling me… you’re supposed to be Dark?”

A painfully familiar whine slipped out of Dark’s mouth. “Aw c’mon Kitten, it was only funny when you were messing with _him_.”

“You… how… what did you do?!” you stammered, hands sliding from his chest to run down his bare arms, attempting to ground yourself under the feeling of his skin.

Dark snorted. “Since when does me coming home covered in blood freak you out?”

“Since always!! And that wasn’t what I meant!”

You whirled around, gesturing to Anti who was watching Dark with disdain. “Why is he dressed like that?!”

“Livewire always looks like he’s going to a funeral,” Dark snickered, and you groaned.

“No, he doesn’t.  _You_ do!”

Anti scoffed. “As if I’d ever stoop to the level of imitating this clown.”

“You-he’s not-!“ you spluttered, mentally flailing as you tried to wrap your head around these sudden _(albeit incredibly hot)_ shifts in character. It was crazy to think you’d ever have to explain your own boyfriends to _themselves_.

“I-I don’t understand! What are you two up to, some stupid prank?”

Dark laughed again. “The Glitch Bitch pulling a prank? That’s cute, Kitten; ‘fun’ isn’t in his vocabulary,” he said, lazily planting kisses up the side of your neck.

You shivered before shrugging him off.

“Ugh, can you stop for one minute? I’m _trying_ to figure out why you two pulled a ‘Freaky Friday’ on me!”

Moving away from Dark you marched across the room to inspect Anti, who was seemingly nonchalant about the turn of events as he admired a gleaming silver dagger.

You chose not to ask where he’d gotten it.

“Why do I feel like this has something to do with you?” you accused, and Anti glared frostily.

“What could I have possibly done?”

“Marvin called and told me you two were messing around with magic right before all this went down. What were you working on?”

“I’ve already told you, he wasn’t successful-“

“Humour me.”

The cufflinks at Anti’s wrists crackled with green electricity. His nostrils flared in a move that was so Dark, you almost laughed.

After a pregnant pause, he sighed irritably. With a flick of his wrist, the dagger dissolved in a burst of sparks so he could fold his hands behind his back.

“If you must know, I’d approached the Magician regarding a spell.”

You crossed your arms, tilting your head in a “go-on” motion.

Anti scowled. “A spell for swapping our-“

He stopped abruptly, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Your gut tightened uneasily. “‘Swapping’? Swapping your what?”

Anti stared at the floor, puzzled expression reflecting his racing thoughts. “...For swapping our bodies…”

You groaned, exasperated but not surprised. Your face fell into your hands, and you mumbled, “Dammit Anti, why would you do that?”

“I… I’m not sure. It makes no sense to me at all.”

No, of course, it didn’t. This Anti was all business. Something juvenile like pranks or causing mischief wasn’t on his agenda. But on the other hand-

“Swapping bodies?! Holy shit, that’s awesome!”

Dark was almost bouncing off the walls, cackling with childlike glee while his shadows whipped around him.

“So what’d ya end up swapping with? Marvin? His rabbit? Did ya get any pictures? C’mon Spark Plug, you can’t leave a guy hanging!”

“Enough,” Anti snapped, briskly moving past you to sneer in Dark’s face. “It makes no difference. Clearly, we are still within our original bodies.”

“Well, that’s one way of putting it,” you muttered, “But some wires definitely got crossed in the process. Dark, do me a favour and grab Marvin for a second?”

Dark grinned smugly at Anti, looking all too happy to help, and promptly melted into the shadows. A moment later and Marvin was thrown head first from the void with a yelp, landing in a heap on the carpet.

“There ya go!” Dark chimed as he rematerialized behind him much more gracefully.

The Magician scowled, rubbing his neck as he got to his feet. “Thanks for the warning, asshole.”

When he noticed you, however, his anger quickly shifted into jittery nerves.

“(Y/N)! Haha, um, good to see you. I like the new rug. Did Dark pick it out?”

Your eyes narrowed into slits, and Marvin winced. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry! But look, this is really all Anti’s fault! I told him I’d never done a spell as complicated as soul-swapping before, but he didn’t wanna listen!"

Anti growled beside you, but you swatted him impatiently. “Yeah, I know, it’s fine. Let’s just get this fixed up. So, tell me you can reverse whatever you did?”

Marvin rubbed his palms together anxiously. “I can try, but I’m not really sure what I did in the first place. The spell was meant to switch their bodies, but I guess it only switched their personalities?”

“Which is probably why their memories got scrambled,” you surmised, and Marvin nodded as he reached into the folds of his black cape, pulling out a heavy looking book.

“That should get cleared up once I switch them back. Maybe I just read it wrong…” he muttered, opening to a marked passage and dragging a finger across the pages.

“Hey, wait a fuckin’ second,” Dark interjected, crossing his arms with a frown. “What do you mean ‘switch back’? ‘Cause bodies are one thing. But gettin’ stuck with this guy’s stick up my ass forever? Yeah, that’s a hard pass.”

Anti nodded stiffly. “For once, I’m in agreement. Act as childish as this brat? Never.”

“‘Childish’?” Dark taunted, rounding on Anti. “That’s rich. Maybe if you loosened that tie of yours and chilled the fuck out for two seconds, you’d be more fun!”

“Your idea of ‘fun’ are high-octane hijinks that end in either I or (Y/N) bailing you out of some idiotic mess.”

Dark tapped his index finger to his nose. “Bingo Mr. Serious-Socket! Looks like you can teach an old laptop new code after all!”

“Are you truly incapable of keeping your mouth shut for even a second?”

“Hey, I’ve never heard (Y/N) complain about my mouth, right babe?”

Dark winked slyly, and you dropped your flaming face to the floor.

Avoiding Marvin’s incredulous stare, you made a mental note to give Anti hell once everything got back to normal. Confiscate his knives, maybe. And put them on a high shelf. A _very_ high shelf.

“Marvin, _please_ , just do something already…” you pleaded, feeling the first spike of an approaching headache.

The masked Ego - who was also a little red in the face - flicked his gaze between the squabbling men. Then (with a silent prayer and crossed fingers) he recited the spell aloud before either of them could stop him.

Of course, you had no hope of following along, leaving you waiting until the final syllable passed his lips. There was a flash of green light and a gust of wind that stirred your hair.

You shielded your eyes, and when the effects finally subsided, smoke had filled the living room. Marvin coughed, waving his hands in a futile attempt to see.

And then, the room cleared to reveal Dark and Anti… dressed the same as before.

“Damn it!” Marvin cursed, burying his nose back in his book. “That should’ve worked!”

You sighed wearily, rubbing your neck. “It’s alright Marvin, just try again. You’ll get it eventual-”

“NO FUCKIN’ WAY!“

You jerked your head towards Dark, who was suddenly pulling at his t-shirt with an ecstatic grin.

“Marvin, you son of a bitch!!” he exclaimed, hands diving into his hair to tug at the thick strands and pull his bangs to eye level. His face lit up, and he let out a whoop before spreading his arms wide, falling backwards and phasing into the shadows.

You stared at the void he disappeared into. “Uh… What the hell was that?”

“Nothing less than stupidity at its finest,” Anti ground out quietly, his tone low and wintry.

You shot him a warning glance.  “At least he’s _trying_ to be a little upbeat about all this.”

“He should be elated. He got what he wanted.”

“Huh?”

Anti’s voice was a low rumble, his eyes bleeding to black with building anger. “He succeeded, albeit in his _original_ endeavour.”

“‘Original endeavour?’ What’s that supposed to-”

You watched Dark fling himself back into the room, and it clicked.

“Oh shit… You’re-?”

“Dark, yes.”

“And that’s-“

“Unfortunately.”

“So you’re in each other’s bodies now? For real?”

“Regrettably.”

“And you remember everything from before?”

“Yes. This _simpleton_ had the Magician cast a spell on my appearance. Or attempted to, anyway,” Dark snarled, clearing the room to grab a fistful of Anti’s shirt collar. “And he did so while I was in the middle of my _meeting_.”

Anti held his hands up in mock-surrender, unfazed by Dark’s rapidly-tightening chokehold. “Not my fault Marvin fucked it up. Though I do wish I coulda seen the look on your face,” Anti rasped with a smirk, “Musta been priceless!”

You tore your attention away from the scene to inch closer to Marvin, elbowing him. “So...” you whispered urgently, “What are we supposed to do now?”

Marvin chuckled breathlessly, astonished. “I have no idea. I can’t believe it actually worked!”

“Yeah, that’s great, Marv. I’m really happy for you. Now, can you _please_ undo it?”

Marvin’s grin slipped, and he chuckled awkwardly. “Oh, well, the spell doesn’t actually have a reversal option, per se. But in theory, it should only last a couple of hours. Probably.”

Dark’s head snapped to Marvin, fury rolling off him in malevolent waves. Lightbulbs shattered overhead in a shower of glass as his control faltered.

Marvin paled. “Ah, well, looks like my work here is done! I’ll see you later (Y/N)!”

_Snap!_

And with a swing of his cape, Marvin was enveloped in its folds and vanished from sight.

A growl tore from Dark’s throat, and you already knew he was planning on dragging him back.

“Don’t bother,” you sighed. “You heard the man: we’ll just have to wait a while.”

You placed an encouraging hand on Dark’s forearm. After a tense second, he loosened his grip on Anti just as he was beginning to turn blue, letting him stumble back.

“Thank you. Now Anti, how about an explanation.” Your tone indicated that you weren’t asking.

Anti shrugged, massaging his throat. “It’s a long story. Let’s just say Marvin owed me a favour.”

His broad smile left you feeling like you’d missed the butt of a joke, and you glowered.

Giving him a lecture would have to wait, though. Dark’s rage had blown nearly every light in the living room, and if you didn’t do something to distract him soon, a scolding would be the _least_ of Anti’s problems.

“So… how are you guys feeling?” you asked, tentatively steering the conversation.  
“Dark’s neck fucking hurts! Why are you so damn stiff?” Anti grumbled, and you heard him roll his shoulders, cracking the bones.   
  
You turned your attention to Dark, and your other partner pinched the bridge of his nose above his glasses.

“With the constant buzzing of energy in my ears, I’m starting to understand why Anti is incessant in his yelling.”

Reaching out, you traced the delicate stitching of Dark’s jacket. “And, dare I ask where the clothes came from?”  
Dark scoffed. “An added side effect of the spell, no doubt. When it rains, it pours.”   
  
“He’s making me look like a nerd, (Y/N)!” Anti whined, stamping his foot, and you bit your lip to keep from laughing. But then a thought crossed your mind, and a giggle escaped you.   
  
Dark tilted his head. “What’s so amusing?”   
  
Your giggles grew into a snort, and you attempted to stifle your laughter behind your hands.

“It’s just, well…” Chuckles were escaping you now, happy and loud.

You pointed to Anti.

“Y-you, you’re ‘Antiplier,’” you managed amidst giggles, turning on your heel to point at Dark. “And you’re ‘Darksepticeye’!”

Peals of laughter had your sides aching, though, from the sounds of popping bulbs somewhere in the house, Dark didn’t find the situation nearly as funny as you did.  
  
“Baaaaaabe!” Anti moaned indignantly.   
  
You finally slowed down, wiping a tear from your eye. Smiling up at Dark, he met your mirth with a stony expression.

“Ok, ok, sorry. Just put up with it for a few hours; I’ll even let you get him back after this,” you reassured with a grin.

Leaning up on tiptoes, you brushed a gentle kiss across his scarred throat. It was more habit than anything, so you were surprised at the low moan the action stirred from him. You blinked against his neck and pulled back, peering up to see Dark looking just as confused as you.   
  
“Um, what was that?”   
Dark just stared blankly. “I… I’m not sure.” 

Curious, you reached up to trace your fingertips over the puckered cuts, as you normally did with Anti, and was rewarded with a shudder trickling down Dark’s body, coupled with a pleasured sigh.  
  
A sly smile crept across your face at the shock on Dark’s face. “Well, well, well… Looks like you have Anti’s usual weak spots while you’re in his body. So, then that means...”   
  
Delighted with your discovery, you practically skipped over to Anti. He lifted a brow, a wicked smirk curling his mouth as you dragged your hands purposefully across his body.

One hand lowered to his waist, winding around and slipping under his t-shirt. The other worked its way up to his right shoulder so you could pull his neck down to mouth level.

Your lips found purchase at his collarbone, then moved up, nibbling to the junction where his shoulder met the column of his neck. At the same time, your free hand made its way to the base of Anti’s back, just above his tailbone.

Without giving him a chance to question it, you bit down. _Hard_. Your nails did the same, digging in just above the waistline of his jeans.

A choked groan bubbled up from Anti’s throat, his body sagging forward into your hands as if the pleasure had weakened his ability to stand up straight.

You hummed happily, placing soothing kisses to his throat.

“Usually I can’t get at Dark’s back without untucking like three shirts. Thanks for making it easy,” you giggled, tracing light circles over the nail marks you’d made.

The room spun, and the next thing you knew you were on the couch straddling Anti’s lap, pressed tightly against him.

“Don’t thank us yet, Kitten. You heard cat boy: we’ve got some time to kill,” Anti purred, already yanking your shirt from your jeans and over your head.

“That we do. And we might as well make the best of an otherwise egregious situation,” Dark noted slyly behind you, pinning your hands against your lower back.

“W-wait, you can’t be serious. Right now?” you managed to get out on a shuddery exhale, hands gripping onto Anti’s forearms as he leaned forward to drag his sharp canines over the sensitive skin above your carotid.

Dark undid the clasp on your bra expertly, leaving you bare from the waist up.

A tremor ran down your spine, feeling their predatory gazes on your exposed body like a physical caress.

Dark’s mouth met your hairline and moved downward towards your shoulders. Small shocks of electricity sizzled through your skin at the contact, and you whimpered. Intentional or otherwise, the stimulus had you squirming in Anti’s hold, grinding against him unthinkingly. It earned you a rough groan and a slap to the ass.

In a matter of minutes, most of your clothes were discarded and the next few hours suddenly didn’t seem so terrible after all.

Maybe Marvin could even be convinced to give a repeat performance; after all, this happy accident was _way_ too good to be a one-time trick.


End file.
